


A Suprise Comfort

by absolutelynoteli



Series: Freaking Out [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteor, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelynoteli/pseuds/absolutelynoteli
Summary: Dave had a nightmare and is panicking. Karkat suprise comforts.Your name is Karkat Vantas and holy shit are you tired.





	A Suprise Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is Karkat's POV from the other fic in this series. I wrote it a while ago and didn't proof read much so sorry for any mistakes or stuff like that. It's my first (second if you include the other one i guess) fic so let me know if theres something that needs to be fixed/tagged or if theres anything you like?

Your name is Karkat Vantas and holy shit are you tired. You stayed up reading so late you're pretty sure its almost night. Or whatever fucking equivalent to night there is on an abandoned meteor floating through the back alleys of paradox space.  
You wipe a bleary eye with your sleeve and exit your small corner of pillows and books, heading for your respite block.  
You stop for a moment when you see Dave wandering around outside the small room. He's muttering something about eyes, his back turned to you, and you walk after him, too tired to notice how his shoulders are pulled up to his neck or how his hands are tearing at his shirt hem.  
You reach out to tap his shoulder, to demand what he thinks he's doing up at this hour, before he jumps a foot in the air at the contact and spins, twisting your arm up behind you.  
"WHAT THE FUCK STRIDER?!" You snarl at him. He springs back from you as if you were coated in acid.  
You examine your arm, of course it will be fine, you're built way sturdier than humans, but you examine it anyway, as it did hurt a fair amount. "What the fuck, Strider?" You snap again, back to normal Karkat semi-yelling level. When you finally look back up at him, his face has completely drained of color and he looks completely terrified.  
"Shit, sorry I don't-" His voice breaks off abruptly and he turns his head away, fingers balled into too-tight fists at his sides.  
"Str... Dave, god are you alright?" You reach out to him a little but he turns further away, his face turning enough that you can see the colorless tears brimming in his eyes and lining his cheeks. "Holy shit are you crying?"  
He physically shrinks at the words and whips around, his breathing heavy, but you grab his wrist, gently so he can pull away, yet enough so he knows you're there. "Dave, please don't hide. Stay with me."  
You walk around to face him, keeping his wrist in your hand. His face leans down and you realize his gaze is probably fixed on your hand. Holding his wrist.  
"Shit, sorry," He probably felt threatened. Super fucking job there, Vantas, grab the wrist of the sobbing kid. You let go and pull your hand away but his moves faster and wraps around your hand, lacing your fingers together.  
Ok, so hand-holding is a positive then. God he looks so pitiful, still staring at your hands. Get your fucking quadrants sorted, what happened to the red flirting you've been trying to be obvious about this week? Either way, he needs pale right now so damn fucking right you are going to pap the fuck out of him. Quadrants can be sorted later.  
He looks up slowly and you speak quietly, "Would you like to go inside?"  
He nods wordlessly and his hand tightens, letting you lead him back into the room you came from.  
"This is where I do most of my reading, its comfortable and quiet here." You talk as calmly as you can as you lead him to your largest, softest, pillow-book pile and move some of the larger books out of the way with your free hand, the other still intertwined with Dave's. He follows suit as you lie down, tears starting to dry on his cheeks.  
"Daymares?" You try to whisper, more or less successfully, but you guess its an ok volume because he relaxes a tiny bit into the pillows and nods. "Do you want to talk about them?"  
He's quiet for a few moments and you watch as he clenches and unclenches his jaw, as if unsure if he should speak. You squeeze his hand as reassuringly as possible and he does speak, his voice scratchy and horse.  
"...It was my Bro," His human lusus, you recall the strange human that raised him. "I was back in my apartment, finding note after note after note. Strife after strife after strife. He said it was training, just like he used to." You remember the little you watched of Dave's former life, shit everywhere, no food, not nearly a good environment for raising a child, and a wave of pity fills you. You keep listening.  
He turns to look at you, "Do you... Can you ever not tell between a memory and a dream? I shouldn't be able to remember it but I remember him, telling me how to hold a sword the night before I turned five. I remember how proud he was, watching me, barely able to hold the sword up. That was the last time I saw him smile. I worked so hard to see that smile again but I guess nothing I did was ever enough. I couldn't win, he was insane if he thought a fucking kid could ever beat him. God, it seemed so normal, to barely get any food from the fridge, to have to cover the cuts and bruises he gave me before school, to be constantly on edge, constantly afraid. I had nothing to compare it to. I didn't talk about it with the others and I had no other friends. I didn't go out and barely even went to school, Bro didn't care so I didn't know why should I have. What did... Why did he... What did I do?" His voice quiets and silence fills the room again.  
"Dave..." You don't know what to say, so you squeeze his hand again and shift so his head is in your lap and you can stroke his hair as you formulate your words.  
"Dave, none of it was your fault. You did enough and you did your best." You keep stroking his soft hair as his breathing evens out and he relaxes in your lap, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
